


Torchwood Drabble Vault

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Ianto Jones-Centric, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Children of Earth Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Loosely woven drabbles/shorts/vignettes, from 100-400 words each, focusing mainly on the story of Jack and Ianto's relationship through the years (but anything is possible).New Drabble added on 8/12/20. #49: "Romantic Notions."





	1. Oumuamua

**Author's Note:**

> I've caught the drabble bug, so this is my Torchwood collection. Heavily Jack/Ianto, but all ratings, all genres are possible. 100-300 words. Each drabble/chapter will be labeled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #35 Hit, at [](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**sesquidrabbles**  
Rated: G  
Characters: Team, implied Janto  
Notes: Oumuamua is the Hawaiian word for 'scout'. It was discovered in 2017, and yes Team Torchwood is alive and well in my universe.

**Oumuamua**

Jack wandered out of his office, coffee mug in hand. “If the world's not ending, I think you can all take off early.” He was hoping to spend some quality time with Ianto.

“Actually...” Tosh began. “A cigar shaped object has been sighted in our solar system, with a hyperbolic trajectory. Astronomers say it's an asteroid, but the conspiracy theorists are saying it's a ship. The Doomsayers are worried it's going to hit Earth.

Jack took a look at the screen. “Oh, that's the Zendas. They're just passing through. Give them a shout and tell them they need to give Earth a wider berth. They're notorious for being terrible pilots. Probably don't even realize they'd gotten so close.”

“Got it,” Tosh answered.

“We're still on for tonight then?” Ianto asked. “For us all to leave early, that it?” he quickly corrected himself.

“Oh yeah, it's definitely _on,”_ Jack promised.


	2. BITTERSWEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the TW100 community on Live Journal. Prompt: kid/kidding 565  
Characters: Jack Harkness. Original female character  
Rating: G  
Notes: Future fic. Just a bit of headcanon that may or may not end up in a real story someday.

**Bittersweet**

Jack brushed white hair back from his daughter's face. Watching your children die of old age was the curse of being immortal.

“It's okay, Dad. Tad told me that the bond with parents is the closest we'll ever experience. To be with you when you come into this world... and when you go out, that's an amazing gift. He was right. I'm glad you're here.”

Jack blinked back tears. Ianto's gift to him, that their children would not hate him for what he was as others had, but appreciate that they'd never have to be alone. Especially at the end.

**The end**


	3. Kicked to the Curb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto has an unpleasant awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #104: Kick, at: [](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)**anythingdrabble**  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  


** Kicked to the Curb**

Ianto's awakening was abrupt, hard, and painful. He stayed where he'd landed, trying to get his bearings. What had happened? All was quiet, no alarms going off. Where was he? On the floor. On the floor in Jack's bunker. That was all he needed to know.

Ianto got up off the floor, rubbing his hip. He grabbed Jack's pillow and hit him over the head with it.

Jack flailed a moment, before his eyes snapped open and focused on his partner. When the world could be ending any time, one learned to wake up quickly. “What's wrong?”

“That's it, get dressed,” Ianto told him crossly.

“Huh? Wha... why?” Jack asked with trepidation.

“You kicked me out of bed. Again.” Really, calling that narrow cot a bed was an absurd exaggeration.

“I did not,” Jack argued. “Since I don't sleep, I would know if I'd accidentally kicked you.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Of course not, my mistake, I kicked _myself_ out of bed.” He started getting dressed.

“You're leaving then?” Jack's voice was sad.

_We're_ going to my place.”

“I thought you'd _never_ ask,” Jack admitted with a happy grin, scrambling to find his clothes.

**fin**


	4. An Honor and a Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows better, but sometimes Ianto still gets insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 568 Privilege at TW100  
Characters: Ianto, Jack  
Rating: G  
Double drabble

**An honor and a privilege**

Ianto stood in the doorway of the office, watching Jack.

“Jack, the Doctor is here.”

Would this be the time he found temptation too much to resist? Ianto wasn't young anymore. His hair was mostly gray, and his bones ached with the weather. Could he blame the immortal for wanting to race out among the stars, unencumbered?

Jack smiled. “I called him.”

“You... did?” Ianto tried to swallow the kernel of worry.

Jack got up from the desk and came around to Ianto, taking both of his partner's hands in his. “He's here to pick us up.”

“Oh.” _Us. _ Happiness warred with old insecurities. He was ashamed of himself for his weakness. He was better than that. He'd been secure in their relationship for decades, and Jack had never given him any reason for doubt.

“I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary and take you away for a holiday. Second honeymoon, just us, on a beautiful and quiet little planet the Doctor knows?” Jack seemed hesitant, as if unsure of Ianto's reaction. “Maybe, renew our vows... ?”

“Are you asking me to marry you again?”

“It would be a privilege.”

Ianto wrapped his arms around his husband. “Always yes.”


	5. Better Late Than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 569 – Better Late Than Never, at TW100 on Live Journal  
https://tw100.livejournal.com/
> 
> Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Double Drabble. In the same universe as my “Privilege” drabble

**Better Late Than Never**

He slipped a finger into the collar that was starting to strangle him, willing the sweat not to fall. He tried to unobtrusively glance at his watch. Started to tap his foot, then stopped. The whispers were getting louder and it was becoming harder to ignore, but he refused to turn his head. Considered homicide, but was unsure who the victim would be.

“Tosser isn't coming,” a voice murmured angrily. Rhiannon.

Ianto wanted to turn and yell, tell them they were wrong. There was a good reason Jack was late. Weevils maybe, or an alien ship.

Rhiannon's hand landed on his arm. “Ianto, love, try calling—”

“He'll be here,” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

He looked down at his watch, observing the seconds go by. Finally bowing to the inevitable, he reached into his pocket for his phone...

A commotion erupted behind him, and Ianto turned to see Jack, resplendent in his tuxedo... except for noticeable dirt on the white shirt, running full tilt, making his usual dramatic entrance.

Jack slid to a halt beside Ianto, looking panicked and regretful. He grabbed Ianto's hand. “Sorry I'm late. Had a flat.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Can we get married now?”


	6. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto gets swept off his feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #105 Near, at [](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)**anythingdrabble**  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
Note: When I saw the prompt, Near, the song immediately came into my mind, so this is the result.

**Unforgettable**

Although it wasn't Ianto's style, he found himself enjoying the evening. The dance hall had been restored to it's former glory, and swing/big band music played to an appreciative audience. Jack was in his element, twirling the Torchwood ladies and looking especially dashing. It was one of life's mysteries, how a 51st century man from another planet could look like he belonged on 1940s Earth.

Ianto looked up from his drink to find Jack standing before him, holding out a hand. “Dance with me.”

The last time they'd tried this was at Gwen's wedding, and that was best forgotten. Against his better judgment, Ianto took the hand, letting himself be pulled onto the dance floor and into Jack's arms. Maybe the alcohol was to blame.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are. Unforgettable, though near or far..._

Ianto closed his eyes as they swayed, listening to words that held a wealth of meaning for him. Had the choice been coincidence? Surely Jack couldn't know his deepest desire. To be remembered.

Too soon the song was over, but as he started to pull away, Jack held on, a look in his eyes Ianto had never seen before.

“Ianto Jones. Will you marry me?”


	7. The Three Moons of Trifaulda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto go on a romantic picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #540 Moonlight, at   
Slash the Drabble  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Word Count: 200

**The Three Moons of Trifaulda**

The three huge moons hung low on the horizon. Atmospheric gasses caused them to have a faintly purple glow. The forest was bathed in the eerie light, and strange insect noises provided a symphony of sound. Some sort of crickets, perhaps.

Ianto kept a tight hold of Jack's hand, trusting him to navigate the dark ground without mishap. “Why do the people of this planet all come out at night?” Everywhere around them couples were strolling hand in hand. Apparently midnight picnicking was big on Trifaulda.

“Too hot during the day,” Jack replied. “Plus the radiation from the twin suns causes wrinkles.”

Jack guided him over to a spot under a tree and set the picnic basket down, while Ianto spread out the blanket. Nearby, several couples were doing the same, others already having their meals. Some, Ianto noticed, were getting rather... amorous.

As soon as they'd made themselves comfortable on the grass, Jack slid closer to Ianto and slipped an arm around him. “Also... the gas from the moons acts as an aphrodisiac,” he admitted. His hands began roaming Ianto's body.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “As if you need that.” Not that he was complaining. Not complaining at all.


	8. Pretty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth hurts, but so do lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #157 'Lie to me', at: [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)**drabble_zone**  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Words: 100

**Pretty Lies**

Close calls, old flames. On nights like this, Ianto yearned for a respite from reality. Pretending, just for awhile.

“Lie to me,” he implored. _Tell me you love me. Say this means as much to you._

“Ianto...”

“I need a lie tonight.”_ I won't wake up one day to find you gone. The Doctor won't take you away from me._

Jack finally nodded, anger and sorrow bleeding. “You're not going to die on me. We're going to have seventy more years together, and you won't hate me for staying young and leave me.”

Pretty lies hurt worse than the truth.


	9. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's priority is always Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #37 Burn, at [](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**sesquidrabbles**  
Characters: Ianto, Jack  
Rating: G  
Words: 150

**Priorities**

Ianto sat on the ground, holding Jack close. It had been an especially grisly death. The alien spewed an acid-like substance that burned on contact, and Jack's face was an ugly mass of red, peeling skin.

Ianto winced, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. He'd wait as long as it took, no matter how painful. Jack needed him.

Thankfully, the burns had mostly healed before Jack gasped back to life, clinging to Ianto like a port in a stormy sea.

Ianto's welcoming smile abruptly turned into a grimace.

“What is it?!” Jack struggled to sit.

“Nothing...” Ianto managed, hand holding his side.

Jack pulled the jacket aside to reveal a torn shirt and angry wound where some of the acid had gotten him.

As he passed out, Ianto could hear Jack calling for Owen. Now that Jack was safe, he could let someone else take over.


	10. Communication Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack seeks relationship advice from an absurd, unlikely, and reluctant source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: #570 Space, at
> 
> <https://tw100.livejournal.com/>
> 
> Characters: Jack, Gwen (implied Janto)  
Rating: G  
Notes: Double Drabble

**COMMUNICATION BREAKDOWN**

“He said he wanted _space_.” Jack spat the word like it was a nasty taste in his mouth. “What do you suppose he meant by that?”

Gwen opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. “Uh, it.. I...” Why was he asking _her_...? Of all people. For advice. About his... his _whatever_, with Ianto? Things were different now, she and Rhys were happily married, but still. She tried putting on a sympathetic face, but it was clear Jack was waiting for a verbal answer.

“I think you need to talk that over with him.”

“You mean have a _discussion_?” Obviously that was even worse tasting then space.

Gwen couldn't help grinning, feeling more at ease. Maybe she'd lucked out with Rhys after all. He wasn't afraid of communicating, was understanding, _and _ he could cook. She tried to imagine Jack making spag bol. Giggled.

“Is this funny, Gwen?” Jack asked with an unexpected edge to his voice.

She sobered. “What do you want me to say, Jack? You won't know what he means unless you ask him, and you won't be able to _fix_ it unless you know what it is.”

“I guess you're right,” Jack said.

“So go fix it.”


	11. Moments of Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have gone by, still some things never change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #541 Recovery, at  
[ Slash the Drabble](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 300  
Notes: This is where my mind goes when I hear the word 'recovery.' Sort of a companion piece to a longer story I'm currently writing, but stands alone.

**Moments of Afterglow**

Ianto stretched, enjoying the feel of the sheet sliding against his naked and sated body. It was chilly in the bedroom, so after their _'activities'_ he'd covered himself with the top sheet. Music was on in the background, something from the 1940's that he couldn't quite place. Since the two had very different tastes, they alternated playlists. He didn't mind the oldies much, truth be told. They could be quite... romantic, especially when Jack sang in his ear.

Ianto smiled to himself.

“Naughty thoughts, Mr. Harkness-Jones?” Jack asked, catching the expression. A hand slipped under the sheet, moving down Ianto's body with the ease of long familiarity.

Ianto sighed, covering the hand to halt its progress. “Sorry, but you're gonna have to give me a bit more recovery time. I'm not as young as I once was.”

“And thank God for that!” Jack pronounced, snuggling closer. “I really had to scramble to keep up with you in those days.”

“_What_?!” Ianto sputtered, torn between disbelief, indignation, and amusement. “Are you saying I was quick on the trigger?” He arched an eyebrow.

Jack patted his arm appeasingly. “You were twenty-four. Everyone is on a hair-trigger at twenty-four.”

Ianto had a sudden epiphany. “Is that why we had sex a half dozen times a day?”

“Well, that and me being irresistible,” Jack told him with a saucy wink.

“I thought it was because you're a sex crazed Lothario,” Ianto admitted. Possibly also the eagerness of new infatuation, although their intensity hadn't dimmed much over the years.

“And now you know better.” Jack looked up at him with the adoring gaze they both knew Ianto was powerless against. “Now, about this _'recovery time'_ you speak of,” he began suggestively, head disappearing under the sheet for points south.


	12. Trust Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's life depends on trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #107 Bridge, at  
[](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)**anythingdrabble**  
And Challenge 571: Simple, at  
[TW100](https://tw100.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Ianto, Jack, team (mentioned)  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G

**TRUST MATTERS**

“Ianto, come on!”

Ianto stood frozen in fear, staring at the others across the endless expanse of bridge. He wanted to obey, to cross to the other side and join the team. It should be a simple task. Just walk across.

Yet... there were creatures under the bridge. Trolls, with large teeth and grabby hands, just waiting to snatch him and drag him into the gaping abyss below.

“You have to come to us,” Jack implored desperately. “We can't come and get you.”

Ianto willed his feet to move. Turning his head slightly, he could see the bridge disappearing into the void behind him. Knew if he didn't move he would be swallowed up with it, gone forever.

“Ianto – do you trust me?”

Did he trust Jack? Enough to risk death? The answer was simple, and he finally found it easy to do.

Ianto ran as fast as he could, with the bridge closing up behind him. All he could see where it had once been was a black hole. At the very last minute he made a leap onto solid ground.

Jack caught him just as the last of the bridge vanished. “I've got you.”


	13. Purple People Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #039 Gross, at [](https://doubledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://doubledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**doubledrabbles**  
Characters: Ianto, team  
Rating: G

**Purple People Eater**

“Oh, that's disgusting!” Jack pronounced, eyeing Ianto from his place on the ground. He'd just resurrected after being swallowed whole, and then vomited up, by the creature they'd been chasing.

The look on Ianto's face however, was terrifying. Even Owen took a step back, although it might have been in avoidance of getting any of the purple putrefied alien innards on him.

“Maybe the cleaners will get it out,” Gwen suggested kindly, although her expression was doubtful.

Ianto, for his part, wasn't sure whether to be murderous or unsettled. It always bothered him greatly when Jack died... but this was his favorite (and expensive) suit. And an alien had just thrown up on it, then promptly died. His face cycled through several emotions.

Owen took another step back, but apparently felt sorry for the Captain, since he came to his defense. “Well, it's not like Jack knew the alien was allergic to eating him.”

“And we've caught it... sort of,” Tosh added helpfully.

“I'm definitely buying you a new suit,” Jack told Ianto.

The longer Ianto was silent, the more nervous the others became.

Finally, he sighed. “I really need to start wearing jeans to work.”


	14. Revealing Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is nervous about an important meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ianto/Jack  
Rating: G  
Written For: Challenge #572 Tense, at [TW100](https://tw100.livejournal.com/)  
Note: Double drabble. Same 'verse as my other Janto drabbles about their relationship

**Revealing Moments**

“Jack, are you... _nervous?"_

“Of course not,” he denied, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Ianto knew better. He was an expert on Jack's moods, and this one wasn't even difficult to suss out.

The couple was having lunch with Ianto's sister Rhiannon in an hour. That by itself wouldn't cause any worry; they'd done several times before and Jack had quickly won her over with his patented Harkness charm. This time was different. They had agreed to tell her of their engagement.

Ianto would usually be a bundle of nerves himself, but focusing on Jack's needs left him no opportunity to dwell. Indeed, it was reassuring.

“I think it's sweet,” Ianto told him with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jack smiled. “I know it means a lot to you, so... it means a lot to me, too,” he mumbled the last bit.

Ianto stepped up behind his partner and began kneading the taut muscles he found there.

Jack gradually relaxed, lowering his arms and leaning into the deft fingers. “Maybe we should just stay home and...”

Ianto put his hands down. “We'll finish this after we go see my sister.”

Jack tensed up again.

**The end**


	15. Swallowed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood encounters something they've never seen before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Thought I'd Seen Everything, at [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)**drabble_zone**  
Characters: Team  
Rating: PG

**Swallowed Up**

Something inexplicable and bizarre had happened in Wales, so naturally, Torchwood was called. Now they were all standing in front of a huge empty crater where a lake used to be just yesterday.

“My God,” Gwen exclaimed. “What kind of alien did this?” She looked around nervously. It had to be big.

“Must'a been a thirsty one,” Owen quipped.

“Maybe they convert water into energy for their ships,” Tosh suggested, excited at the prospect of new tech.

“It's not alien,” Jack told them.

“Then what the hell did this?” Ianto demanded.

“It's a sinkhole.”


	16. From the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack likes to watch, but tells himself he's not spying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Amnesty challenge using prompt: When There's Nobody Around, at [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)**drabble_zone**  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Words: 200

**FROM THE SHADOWS**

Jack had taken to watching Ianto. On the CCTV, or standing just out of view. He told himself it wasn't spying. He wasn't trying to invade Ianto's privacy, it was just...

When he thought he was alone, the genuine Ianto Jones sometimes emerged. It might be playing Dirty Harry in the armory, or laughing with abandon at something silly on the telly.

Jack watched at Ianto's flat too, but he wasn't stalking, not really. It was a compulsion to see. Once he'd caught the man in the middle of his lounge in a T-shirt and track pants, dancing to music. He was peering in the window at the time, so Ianto had never known. He would have been embarrassed.

Uncomfortable with having the _real_ Ianto seen, the Welshman was very careful to keep his persona firmly in place in public. Jack wondered what could have caused such reticence. He hoped that one day, Ianto would feel free to share more of himself with _him_. Jack thought he could love the real Ianto. He knew it was a two-way street though. He couldn't ask for what he couldn't or wouldn't give in return.

So, for now, he watched from the shadows.


	17. Secret in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto hears something he isn't meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Whisper,' at [](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**sesquidrabbles**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 150

**Secret in the Dark**

Ianto floated between waking and sleeping, too blissed out on endorphins to move. His manners told him it was rude to conk out immediately after sex, although the rest of him felt too good to care. It was Jack's fault anyway, and he always took it as a compliment.

“I love you, Ianto.”

It was barely more than a breath of sound but with their heads close together on the pillow, Ianto heard it clearly. Instantly wide awake, he struggled to hide his reaction and keep still. The relaxed body in his arms told him his wildly beating heart hadn't given him away; Jack thought he was asleep.

Jack didn't want to say the words out loud yet, obviously. That was okay. Ianto would hold them close to his heart and wait. And now that he knew... maybe he would have the courage to say it himself, one day soon.


	18. Together Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto isn't dealing well with his aches and pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: #160: Amnesty 16, using Challenge #55 After All This Time, at [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)**drabble_zone**  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Words: 200  
Notes: A drabble exploring 'what if' Ianto had seen thirty...and beyond.

**Together Whatever**

Jack was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Ianto got home from his appointment. He'd wanted to accompany him, but Ianto was against it. Then a last-minute alert had put paid to that.

“What did he say?” Jack asked uneasily.

“He says it's just part of aging,” Ianto answered, clearly irritated. “Nothing to be done. Just take some paracetamol.” He slammed his keys on the counter in frustration.

“You should have gone to Martha,” Jack opined. Ianto had been experiencing some joint stiffness and pain, and for reasons unknown had opted to see an outside doctor.

“How are you still here?” Ianto whispered.

Jack gripped his shoulders. “Because that's what I signed up for! Everything, good and bad. I love you, and I'm honored that you allow me to share your life.”

Ianto slumped, resting his forehead against Jack's shoulder. “I'm sorry. Not dealing well with this getting older shite. No, it's _not_ because I'm with you,” he voiced what he knew Jack was thinking. “It's just me.”

Whether Jack believed it or not, he let it pass. “We'll deal with whatever comes. Together.”

“How'd I get so lucky?”

“It's not luck,” Jack answered with a kiss. “Now come eat.”


	19. Need Me To Do Any Attacking, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto wonders about the situation he's gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #574 Attack, at [TW100](https://tw100.livejournal.com/)  
Characters: Ianto  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 100  
Warnings: Mature subject matter implied

**Need me to do any attacking, sir?**

No, Harkness seemed more interested in that hand than anything else. Ianto filed the information away.

One thing he'd quickly learned: Don't offer unless you're willing. Ianto manned the tourist office, did the paperwork, provided coffee and food. He took care of the dry cleaning (yes, the coat did take a battering), playing the Butler to perfection. And still managed to be all but invisible to the team. Except for Jack...

It occurred to Ianto that he was playing a dangerous game with the flirting. Would Jack expect him to follow through with that, too? And if so... would he?

**fin**

10/15/19


	20. Queen of Weevils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's having another bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the prompt, 'Wild,' at "Slash the Drabble" on LJ, but I decided not to post it there since I'm not sure it's slash-oriented enough.  
Characters, Pairings: Ianto/Jack, Ianto/? Tosh, Owen  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 300  
Notes: Humor

**Queen of Weevils**

  
“What...what the hell happened to you?!” Jack struggled to get the words out, trying hard not to laugh. Self-preservation instincts told him it would be a Bad Idea. Knowing Ianto was unharmed made his mirth difficult to contain.  
  
Usually the epitome of coiffed hair and perfectly pressed suit, Ianto was a sight. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his tie loosened and his shirt half unbuttoned. His eyes were wide and there was a wild look in them. It was so different from what they were used to seeing that the others couldn't help staring.  
  
“You look almost as disheveled as after a night of--”  
  
“Ahem,” Ianto cleared his throat loudly, glaring a warning at his partner. Then he pointed a finger at Owen. “You.”  
  
“I didn't do anything."  
  
“Exactly. You need to researchthematinghabitsofweevils,” he mumbled.  
  
“What was that?” Jack asked.  
  
“The Weevils,” Ianto said tightly. “Apparently one of them has taken a...liking to me.”  
  
“Oh dear,” Tosh murmured with a hand over her mouth.  
  
“You mean to tell me we have an amourous Weevil?” Owen said.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And it has the hots for you?” Owen snickered, not bothering to hide his amusement.  
  
“Hey now, I can't blame her, or him,” Jack soothed. “Owen's just jealous. And as long as both parties are consenting...”  
  
“I am _not_ consenting,” Ianto yelled.  
  
“Well, that's odd.” Owen scratched his chin in thought. “Maybe it's a new cologne?”  
  
“I'm going to throw you in there with it,” Ianto growled.  
  
“Okay, kids,” Jack interceded. “Owen, you're the King of Weevils, figure out what's going on with the weird behavior. Ianto, go get changed.”  
  
“Ianto's the Queen of Weevils,” Owen snarked.  
  
“And you're the King of Decaf.”  
  
Owen decided it was the wrong time to remind Ianto that he couldn't drink coffee anymore.

**Fin**

10/18/19


	21. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto makes a wish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, "Joke spell that actually works," at [](https://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/)**dailyprompt**  
Rating: G  
Words: 172  
Characters: Ianto (implied Jack/Ianto)

**The Wish**

  
The world was about to end unless Torchwood could stop it. Nothing new, but this time Ianto wasn't sure he'd get out alive. He'd been on borrowed time ever since Canary Warf and he was resigned to his fate, yet still had one regret.  
  
Ducking behind meager cover and praying the alien determined to kill him wouldn't get to him before reinforcements did, Ianto stared up at the stars above, wondering if it would be the last time he ever saw them. Unbidden, an old rhyme came to his mind.  
  
_Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight..._  
  
Jack managed to save the day, but it hadn't been in time for Ianto. As the last of his life force left him, he was cradled in strong arms. The darkness descended.  
  
The next thing Ianto knew he was gasping to life, clutching at Jack. “What--”  
  
_I wish I could be with Jack as long as he needs me._


	22. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's first time staying overnight is eye-opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Hold,' at [TW100](https://tw100.livejournal.com/)  
Characters: Ianto/Jack  
Rating: G  
Words: 200

**Holding On**

Ianto was awake when the cry from his companion startled him. It was the first time he'd ever stayed over at the Hub after their 'fun' was concluded. Jack had casually suggested he stay instead of bothering to dress and go home, so he'd spent the last hour too keyed up to sleep, mind going over the implications of this new turn of events.

“No... please...”

Jack was obviously in the throes of a nightmare. Ianto was struck by the fear in his voice, the vulnerability he heard that was so different from the brash, confident Captain of the daytime.

“God, no!”

Ianto couldn't ignore the plaintive need. He turned over and took Jack in his arms, murmuring words of comfort.

A sudden stiffening of the body he was holding alerted Ianto to Jack's return to consciousness.

“Sorry,” Jack apologized, but to Ianto's surprise didn't pull away, instead let himself be held, soothed.

“It's all right,” Ianto replied quietly. “I've had more than my share.”

He sensed something changing between them now, sharing the darkness in a way they never had before. It felt good to be needed. Still holding on, Ianto drifted off to sleep.

**end**


	23. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack watches Ianto get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Naked,' at [TW100](https://tw100.livejournal.com/)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Words: 200

**Exposed**

  
Jack has a secret. He thinks about it in the morning while Ianto gets dressed for the day, watching him carefully take one piece of clothing at a time, donning them like the armor they are. Ianto looks spectacular in the suits, no question, but Jack lives for those casual weekends they get every now and then, where there's no one to see him and he forgoes the sartorial splendor for a dressed-down pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Jack especially loves the V-necks, because he can get a peek at naked skin and chest hair.  
  
He likes Ianto relaxed, open, acting his age, even if the reminder of how young he truly is isn't always a welcome one. He loves being one of the few people to see Ianto like that. It feels like some special privilege that he's earned by being a good... boyfriend.  
  
He knows why Ianto favors the suits. They are his protection, his shield against the world. He would feel uncomfortably exposed in public without them, like Superman without his cape.  
  
Ianto's throat-clearing brings Jack out of his introspection. “Any special reason you're staring?” he asks.  
  
Jack smiles, enjoying his secret. “Love the suit.”  
  
**fin**


	24. Necessary Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a bet with some aliens. Ianto is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Punt,' at [](https://ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://ficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**ficlets**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Words: 300  
Note: In British English, a punt is also a bet, so I used that meaning for the story.

**Necessary Cheating**

“You did _what?!_” Ianto demanded in disbelief, hands on his hips.

“Relax,” Jack soothed, shooting a nervous glance over at the aliens. They were standing by their ship in the clearing and didn't appear to be paying the humans any mind.

The Zbrnk were from a planet light-years away, and they'd landed on Earth intent on exploration – and also on taking whatever valuable resources they could find. They didn't seem to care anything for the rules against contact or punishment by the Shadow Proclamation. Jack had to resort to drastic measures and Ianto was not pleased with his methods (to put it mildly).

“No, seriously.”

“I'm an expert at this card game, don't worry. I never lose.” Jack assured earnestly, with his 'reassuring' face on.

“No, I mean I need you to repeat yourself because I clearly have something wrong with my ears. You made a bet with the aliens. Over a card game.”

“It's their custom,” Jack insisted. “I didn't have a choice, not if we want them to leave without destroying half the planet!”

“And if you win?”

“They leave in peace.”

“And if you lose?” Ianto said with an annoyed arch of his eyebrow. He really couldn't believe Jack had done this. Maybe he was dreaming this ludicrous scenario.

“If I lose, they leave in peace...with you.” The last two words were rushed and barely audible.

“You bet _me!_” He couldn't decide whether to feel angry, hurt, frightened, or indignant.

Jack grabbed his shoulders. “I told you, I never lose. It'll be fine. Trust me.” After a quick kiss on the lips, he was gone to join the aliens for their bizarre card game.

In the end, a grumpy group of aliens got back in their ship and left the planet. Alone.

Fortunately, Jack always cheats.

**End**

10/31/19


	25. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cautionary tale of famous last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the November Bingo card challenge (N) fill 'Never' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Words: 200

At first, Jack said he was never doing that again. It was out of the question, a non-issue. Then later he assured Ianto it couldn't happen. Probably not. Contraceptives in the rain, after all. It hadn't happened in all his long years on Earth, so it was extremely unlikely, perhaps even impossible. Might even be an incompatibility issue between 51st and 21st-century human biology. The only reason he mentioned it at all, after they'd decided to have a civil partnership, was in the interest of full disclosure. Just in case, because Ianto would not be pleased to be confronted with another secret. Really though, the odds were very low. Really.

It was a bit of a shock to find out your male partner could get pregnant, to put it mildly. Still, working for Torchwood all those years, nothing much could truly surprise Ianto. Especially where Jack was concerned. He might go so far as to say he expected the type of things that were bizarre by normal (non-Torchwood) standards. That being said then, he wasn't at all surprised to be faced with the prospect.

Less than a year later, they were welcoming their baby daughter into the world.

**fin**

11/1/19


	26. Got Your Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto finds something in Jack's pocket. He is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: November Challenge N Bingo card fill 'Number,' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Words: 150

**Got Your Number**

“What's this?” Ianto asked, holding up a slip of paper he'd found in Jack's coat pocket.

Jack gave it a cursory glance. “Looks like a piece of paper,” he guessed, stating the obvious with a grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “It's a telephone number.”

“Yeah, I get them all the time.”

“Whose is it?”

Jack barely glanced at it. “No idea. Seriously, everywhere I go, people keep giving me their numbers. I can't keep track of them. Just put it with the rest.”

“The rest?” Ianto queried.

Jack went over to the cabinet and pulled out a cigar box, opening the lid. It was filled to brim with various pieces of paper. All had numbers scrawled on them. “That's this month's batch,” he explained.

“I'll just file these where they belong then, shall I?” Ianto offered helpfully.

“Thanks.”

He tossed them in the bin on his way out the door.

**The end**


	27. Start Spreading the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto really does know everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N Bingo Card fill, 'News,' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Words: 400  
Rating: G  
Notes: Sort of a companion to my recent drabble "Never Say Never"

**Start Spreading the News**

Early morning light filtered through the curtains in the window. Jack stretched in bed like a cat, curling his toes in the duvet. He could hear Ianto in the bathroom, but didn't want to get up just yet. There was still some time left before he had to rise, so he rolled over and buried his head in the pillow.

He was just drifting off to sleep again when he heard Ianto swearing in annoyance. When the grumbling didn't stop, he reluctantly got out of bed and peeked his head around the corner. “Problem?”

Ianto was standing in the middle of the bathroom, fumbling with the drawstring on his pajama bottoms. “Damn thing is knotted so bad I can't undo it. Give me a pair of scissors.”

Chuckling at Ianto's irritation, Jack came into the room, kneeling down and taking it out of his hands. “I'll get it.” He began carefully working at the knot. It wasn't going to be easy to undo, but with a little finesse and coaxing, it would loosen. After a few moments of silence, he looked up to find Ianto gazing at him speculatively.

“What?” he asked.

“No suggestive comments?” Ianto asked, waving vaguely at their positions.

Jack grinned. “Would you like some?” He turned back to his task, giving it his whole attention.

“You usually have less patience than I do,” Ianto remarked. “It reminds me of...”

“All done,” Jack said, giving his belly a pat as he rose. “You can get undressed now.” He turned to leave, contemplating his chances of getting a few more minutes in bed. Certainly, he could lounge until Ianto finished his shower.

“Jack.”

“Yeah?” he said, turning expectantly.

“You... Do you think you could be... pregnant?”

He blinked at him. “Are you joking?”

Ianto shook his head. “You've been sleeping more lately, and you turned down pizza yesterday. Not to mention you suddenly developing a wealth of patience. You've just been...different.”

“I am not. Am I?”

“I think... you might.”

They looked at each other.

Jack considered it. Ianto often 'knew' things before anyone else. Jack rarely even questioned it anymore. “I guess I'd better go see Martha.”

“Yeah.” Ianto's eyes softened as he looked at him. He stepped closer, giving Jack a light kiss. “Wanna save water and shower together?” he asked.

Jack decided there were better things than sleeping in. And Ianto really did know everything.

**The end**

11/1/19


	28. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack gets the wrong idea, he learns something surprising about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N Bingo Card fill, 'Nails,' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Rating: Teen  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Words: 400

**Assumptions**

They were getting undressed after a long, exhausting day when Jack saw them. A row of four scratches down Ianto's back. He'd been on the giving and receiving end enough to know they were from fingernails. He started to grin in self-satisfaction until an uncomfortable feeling in his gut reminded him they weren't together the previous night. That could only mean Ianto had gotten them from someone else. They hadn't made any promises to each other, but he'd assumed...

“Jack?” Ianto queried, shirt hanging from a hand. “Why are you staring?”

He schooled his face into his usual smirk. “Who'd you pull last night?” It was supposed to come out lightly, teasingly, but he was afraid it sounded accusing instead.

“What are you talking about?” Ianto looked genuinely confused.

“Just wondering who gave you those scratches on your back,” Jack continued, pitifully aware that it still wasn't sounding as blasé as he intended. “I mean, it's no big deal,” he lied. “I just thought we, well, I mean, _I_ haven't...” He kept his eyes on folding his clothing, mortification increasing.

The silence was getting oppressive before Ianto spoke again. “You haven't what?”

“It's not like we talked about it or anything,” he added grudgingly.

“You're mad because you think I've been with someone else?”

“I'm not mad,” Jack denied, tone angry even to his own ears. “We haven't agreed on...” he stuttered to a halt.

“Monogamy?” Ianto finished.

Jack winced at the unpleasant word.

“And how many people have _you_ been with?” Ianto countered challengingly.

“One.” Jack resigned himself to the embarrassment of truth. “Since I came back, just you.”

“Oh,” Ianto said, looking shocked. “Jack...”

“No, it's okay. I guess we should have...”

“Jack!” Ianto yelled to get his attention. “I haven't slept with anyone else either.”

“Those scratches...”

Ianto gave him a look that clearly telegraphed 'idiot.' “Are from _you_. Night before last.”

“Me?”

“We mortals don't heal as quickly as you do, you know.”

“Oh.” Now he felt really stupid.

“I don't have any intentions of being with anyone else,” Ianto told him softly.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the promise in his lover's voice. “Okay.”

“You really haven't?” Ianto asked tentatively.

Jack took the shirt out of his hand, pressing their bodies together. The relief coursing through him fostered a rare bout of honesty. “You're enough for me.”

It was Ianto's turn to smile.

**The end**

11/6/19


	29. Afternoon Kip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team speculates on the reason for Jack's uncharacteristic behavior. Ianto's having them on... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N Bingo Card fill 'Napping' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Team (Jack/Ianto implied)  
Rating: G  
Words: 100

**Afternoon Kip**

Gwen walked into the main area of the Hub, a puzzled expression on her face. “Jack's asleep,” she told the others. “At his desk!”

“Again?” Tosh asked. “That's the third time this week.”

“He told me once that he doesn't need much sleep. Do you think something's wrong?”

Owen snorted. “You keepin' him up all night, Teaboy?” he quipped.

“Nope,” Ianto answered. “He's pregnant,” he threw over his shoulder as he headed for the office.

“He was just joking,” Tosh finally broke the stunned silence, with a nervous laugh.

“Right!” Owen sounded less than certain.

“Impossible,” Gwen stated. “Isn't it??”

**the end**

11/6/19


	30. Disturbing the Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's plans to sleep late are thwarted by circumstances beyond his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N Bingo Card fill 'Noise' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: Teen  
Words: 300

**Disturbing the Peace**

Working for Torchwood meant it wasn't often Ianto got the opportunity to have a lie-in, so he'd hoped to enjoy it while he had the chance. Unfortunately, his neighbor also decided it was a good time for some home renovation, without concern for disturbing the peace at the early hour.

He rolled over in bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his head. It didn't help. The noise was still assaulting his ears, preventing him from getting back to sleep again.

“Hey!” a groggy voice protested as a hand reached around, blindly trying to find the pillow he had just stolen.

“How can you sleep through all this racket?” Ianto asked, giving it back as a lost cause.

“Practice,” Jack answered. “It can get pretty loud on an ore freighter in the--”

Ianto interrupted his story before it could get elaborate. “And how many centuries has it been since you were on one of those?” he asked pointedly.

An arm snaked out from under the duvet and slid around his waist. “You're grouchy when you wake up,” Jack told him with an insufferable grin.

“Only when some idiot neighbor wakes me unnecessarily.” He felt his grumpiness was justified under the circumstances. His lover looking wide awake and cheerful only emphasized his point. It wasn't fair.

“Maybe this is the only time they have to do it.”

Ianto was not in the mood to be reasonable. “Give me my gun.”

“Don't you think that's a bit extreme?” Jack's hand began wandering. “I know how you can get revenge on them, without wasting ammo.”

“Yeah, how?” he murmured, already distracted by the intimate caresses.

“Let's drown them out with some...more _interesting_ noises,” Jack suggested.

Ianto didn't know if they could be _that_ loud, but it was worth a try.

“Challenge accepted.”

**the end**

11/6/19


	31. Next in Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is the star of the charity festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N Bingo Card fill 'Next' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Ianto (Jack/Ianto)  
Rating: G  
Words: 100

**Next in Line**

The queue was around the block, almost a kilometer long. Andy had already been grumbling about 'inciting a public nuisance.' It was for charity though, so no one could complain. Even if they wanted to. Jack's kissing booth was pulling in more money than the festival had ever seen.

Ianto didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed as he watched the men, women, and aliens taking turns snogging his boyfriend.

He could tell by the cries of disappointment that it was time for Jack's break. Grabbing the extra-strength lip balm, he hurried over.

“The things I do for charity.”

**end**

11/6/19


	32. Sweets for the Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion for the drabble, “Next in Line.” It's the night before the festival, and Ianto is preparing his contribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N Bingo Card fill 'Nougat' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: Mature (for sexual innuendo)  
Words: 400  
Notes: I have to say, nougat was my least favorite prompt, but I managed to come up with something.

**Sweets for the Sweet**

“Honey, I'm home!” Jack called as he entered the flat. He couldn't resist teasing Ianto, it was amusing to get him riled up. He hung up his coat and ventured into the kitchen, where he knew Ianto would be found.

Ianto held a large mixing bowl and was diligently stirring a lumpy concoction. He'd left work early to get started on the nougat he'd agreed to make for the charity festival.

Well, 'agreed' perhaps wasn't quite the word. Gwen had volunteered them to sell treats at one of the booths. It was for a good cause, to raise money for a local organization, so they could hardly refuse. Rhys was probably making hers. Tosh was undoubtedly panicking, and Owen was likely out buying lollies at Tesco. Jack had another idea in mind for his own contribution.

“That's what I like to see when I come home after a long day at work,” he joked. “My man in the kitchen cooking.”

“If you want him in the bedroom later, you'll zip it,” Ianto advised.

Jack decided it was in his best interests to heed the admonishment. Fun now wasn't worth risking fun later. He leaned over the bowl to grab a kiss. “Sweet,” he couldn't resist pronouncing.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Pushing your luck,” he warned, but with a fond shake of his head.

Jack stuck a finger into the bowl and licked it off. “Yum. Why nougat?”

“It's the only thing my mother used to bake from scratch,” Ianto explained. “Got the recipe from Rhi.”

“One of your many hidden talents?” He took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, twisting the cap and taking a long swallow.

“If we're lucky, no one will get food poisoning.”

“I have faith in you. Need any help?” he offered.

Ianto thought it over. “Do the dishes?”

“Do I get a 'special' treat later if I do?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Are you trying to trade sink duty for sexual favors?”

“Will it work?” he countered.

“Is there some reason you think you need to?”

“Just trying to make the job more appealing,” Jack answered, rolling up his sleeves.

“How about this,” Ianto said, spreading the last batch of nougat in the pan. “The quicker we finish up in here, the quicker we can move into the bedroom.”

Jack proved to be the fasted dishwasher in all of Cardiff.

**The end**

11/6/19


	33. Crying Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finds a weird one, so it must be a job for Torchwood, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N Bingo Card fill 'Needle' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Andy Davidson, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones  
Rating: Teen (gore)  
Words: 400

**Crying Wolf**

Andy hovered on the edge of the scene uneasily, watching the Torchwood men. He was curious about what caused the kind of damage in front of them but wasn't sure they would tell him anything. They kept their secrets and no matter how often he helped them out, they just forgot he existed afterward. His ex-partner, on the other hand, was in like Flynn just for sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Owen crouched next to the mutilated body, pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

Ianto swallowed hard, looking away. He'd seen many indescribable things in his time, but this was especially horrific, worse than something out of a horror movie.

“Victim's been dead for about twelve hours, at a rough guess,” the medic informed them. “Cut open with a precision instrument, like a scalpel. The perp probably has some medical knowledge. Disemboweled, and I can't seem to find the liver.”

“Maybe taken as a trophy?” Ianto suggested.

“Could be, but I'm a doctor, not a criminal profiler. She was a pretty heavy drug user, by the looks of it.”

“How do you know?” Andy asked.

Owen pointed to an arm. “Needle marks.”

“Well, what did it?” Andy demanded impatiently. He'd called Torchwood immediately upon finding the body, convinced such a scene had to be some sort of spooky-do.

Owen sat back on his haunches. “Sorry, mate, there's absolutely no evidence of anything out of the ordinary. Seems like you've got a plain old serial killer on your hands.”

“Bloody hell, like another Jack the Ripper?”

“Let's hope not,” Ianto told him. “In any case, there's nothing for Torchwood here.”

“No aliens?” Andy said in a disappointed voice.

Ianto shook his head. “You'd best call in CID.”

“You're sure then?”

“We're the experts,” Owen reminded him. “Now if you'll excuse us, we have real work to do.”

“Yeah, right, sure. See you around,” Andy mumbled, but he was talking to himself because the others were already heading to their SUV.

Owen glanced back at Andy, chuckling. “Poor bobby, he's really wangling for a job with Torchwood.”

“He's not doing himself any favors with Jack by calling us out for situations that are perfectly normal.”

“What does it say about us, that a sicko who mutilates bodies and takes organs as trophies is considered _normal?_” Owen wondered out loud.

“Says we're Torchwood,” Ianto replied.

“Bloody Torchwood.”

Ianto couldn't disagree.

**The end**

11/7/19


	34. Mutiny in the Hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto is nominated for an unpleasant task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: November Challenge N Bingo card fill: Nomination, at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Rating: G  
Characters: Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh  
Words: 200

**Mutiny in the Hub**

“Okay, who's going to tell him?” Owen demanded, hands on his hips.

“Not me!” Gwen hastily backed away, shaking her head.

“I'm not good at that kind of thing,” Tosh said when she saw the other's eyes on her.

Owen gazed at Ianto speculatively. “Teaboy should do it.”

“Why me?!”

“You're shagging him, you got more reason than the rest of us.”

“You're very polite,” Gwen cajoled. “You'll break it to him gently.” Hopefully, flattery would work.

“Gwen does have a point,” Tosh put in, “you _do_ have a way with words.”

Ianto gazed at her in disappointment. “So you're tossing me under the bus to save yourself. Thanks for that.”

“Besides, you're the one who ordered our lunches,” Owen pointed out. “It's really your fault.”

“Who do _you_ think is the best choice to speak to him?” Gwen asked Ianto in her best 'convince the suspect to confess' voice.

Ianto remained silent, scowling.

“It's unanimous then,” Owen stated. “Now go tell Harkness his breath stinks and he needs to use some mouthwash before we all mutiny.”

Ianto trudged to the office, muttering under his breath. In the future, he'd have to make sure Jack ordered his lunch sans garlic.

**The end**

11/14/19


	35. The Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rift victim leads to some introspection from the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: November Challenge N Bingo card fill: Nymph, at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Rating: Teen  
Characters: Jack, Owen, Ianto, Gwen  
Words: 300  
Note: The word has too many sexist implications for me, so I used that angle.

**The Beholder**

The four members of Torchwood stood in the clearing, staring at the alien that had crashed through the rift. What was left of it, anyway. It looked as if it had been through a shredder, although enough was left intact to know it hadn't been pretty even when it was in pristine condition.

“What the hell is that?!” Owen demanded, grimacing in disgust.

“It's a Nimmiph,” Jack said, bowing his head sadly. He hated it when the rift tore beings from their homes and deposited corpses on his doorstep. He couldn't decide whether it was worse when they came through dead, or alive. Maybe this was a small mercy. He hoped it had been a quick death.

“Poor thing,” Ianto murmured in sympathy.

“No way in hell is that a nymph,” Owen declared. “Nymphs are sexy young female creatures that live in forests and entice men.”

“That's disgusting, and it's insulting to women,” Gwen responded angrily.

“Actually, dragonflies, mayflies, and locust are also considered nymphs,” Ianto added. “As well as immature lice,” he added helpfully.

“I prefer to think of it as where the word _nympho_ comes from.”

“You and your one-track mind,” Gwen complained.

“Me?! What about Jack? No way I'm worse than him!”

“That's because only a nympho would sleep with Owen,” Ianto quipped, laughing with Gwen.

“Not to mention, beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Jack interjected over the team's banter. “You Earthlings are so narrow-minded. This creature might have been the epitome of beauty on its homeworld. And FYI, humans are considered horrid looking things in most of the universe.”

“Outside _and_ inside, sadly,” Ianto agreed.

“Let's give this being a respectful cremation,” Jack told them. “Owen can say the eulogy.”

**the end**

11/14/19


	36. Flattery Will Get You Crisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching a crime drama leads to an uncomfortable reveal for Owen, and an ironic conversation, when you think about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: November Challenge N Bingo card fill: Nonsense, at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Rating: G  
Characters: Owen, Ianto, Gwen  
Words: 400  
Note: I was sort of picking on Owen the last few drabbles, so I wanted to make it up to him.

**Flattery Will Get You Crisps**

  
It was early evening and the members of Torchwood could have gone home ages ago, but each had their own reasons for hanging out at the Hub. Gwen and Ianto were gathered around Owen's monitor, watching a crime drama he was streaming. Owen had time to kill before pulling hours at the pub. Gwen was new, and her excitement for the job made the idea of leaving for the night less desirable. Ianto was waiting for the others to leave, so he could attend to Lisa. Tosh was oblivious to everything else, working diligently on her computer. Jack had already gone out somewhere.  
  
“It was her love of mankind that led to her murder,” the announcer of the show intoned dramatically, telling the tale of how a kind deed for a friend resulted in a woman being killed by the recipient of the favor.  
  
“That's why I hate mankind,” Owen declared, shaking his head and popping a few crisps into his mouth.  
  
“You do not hate mankind,” Gwen scoffed in disbelief. “Do you?”  
  
“Trust 'em and they'll stab you in the back first chance they get,” he continued, spraying crumbs as he talked.  
  
Ianto let an eye roll telegraph how ridiculous he found the declaration. “Funny thing for a doctor to say. You know, someone who's committed themselves to saving lives, taken the Hippocratic oath...”  
  
“Just because I hate 'em, doesn't mean I want to see 'em dead.”  
  
“You don't really, do you?” Gwen asked hesitantly. She didn't know them all that well.  
  
“You're full of shite,” Ianto told him. “We all know you care, we've seen it. So why pretend?”  
  
Indeed, while Owen could be disagreeable, sarcastic, and unpleasant, when it came to patients in need, he cared deeply and put their welfare above all else. It was his redeeming quality. They may argue with him regularly, but they trusted him with their lives, without hesitation.  
  
Owen got up from his chair in a huff. “Well, if I'm going to sit here and be insulted, I'm leaving.”  
  
Gwen and Ianto watched him leave, amused.  
  
“He says these things just to wind us up, doesn't he?” Gwen asked Ianto. It was mostly a rhetorical question.  
  
“You're catching on. Just ignore him.”  
  
“Or compliment him, and chase him away,” she said with a grin.  
  
“That works too,” Ianto agreed. “And more crisps for us,” he added, offering the bag to her.  
  
  
**The end**

11/14/19


	37. Namesake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Rose,' at [](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**sesquidrabbles**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, The Doctor  
Rating: G  
Words: 150  
Note: When I saw the prompt, I had to do it of course. This has been my head canon for years (and may find it's way into a real story one day).

**Namesake**

  
“So, what's her name?” the Doctor asked, peering at the baby apprehensively. Infants weren't something he dealt with often. Luckily, it was sleeping soundly.  
  
Jack hesitated before answering. “Rose.”  
  
The Doctor abandoned his study of the child to look up at him in surprise. “You named your daughter Rose?”  
  
Jack held his hands up in defense. “Don't look at me, it was Ianto's idea.”  
  
The Doctor turned his inquisitive gaze on Ianto.  
  
The man being scrutinized shrugged self-consciously. “If it weren't for her, I never would have met Jack, and we wouldn't have this miracle. I owe her... everything.”  
  
The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. “She would be honored.”  
  
Jack was relieved things were going well. It had been a source of worry, but the Doctor didn't seem to have objections to this development. He wasn't about to mention that Ianto was talking about 'Tyler' as a nice name for a boy...

**the end**

11/19/19


	38. From Here To Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second honeymoon, a private walk on a beach, and things developing naturally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N Bingo Card fill 'Nature' at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: Teen  
Words: 400  
Note: A continuation of the premise set up in my drabble, “The 3 Moons of Trifaulda,” but stands on its own.

**From Here To Eternity**

Three purple moons hung low in the sky, kissing the water as they created a mirror image so real one could almost believe there was six of them. Jack and Ianto strolled along the sand in bare feet, their shoes abandoned on the steps that led to their rented chalet and slacks rolled up to avoid getting wet.  
  
Ianto glanced at his partner. “I would have sworn you had a shirt on,” he commented dryly.  
  
“Must have been your imagination,” Jack replied with an unrepentant grin. “Watch this.” He grabbed one of the smooth orange rocks scattered on the beach and skipped it over the water. The ripples spread out in an ever-widening circle, expanding into infinity.  
  
“That's amazing,” Ianto breathed. “It's weird to see an ocean with no waves.”  
  
“The waves will come in the morning,” Jack explained. “Violent and huge, as if they're making up for their absence now.”  
  
“You've seen so much. Does it ever feel overwhelming, or do you get tired of it instead?” Ianto mused aloud. "The millions of different planets, all sorts of life forms?” He was acutely aware of how little he'd experienced in comparison.  
  
“A little of both, at different times, I guess.” Jack slid his arms around Ianto's waist. “One thing I never get tired of. You." He punctuated his words with a kiss.  
  
“Flatterer,” Ianto scoffed.  
  
“It's true. Every day with you is brand new. It's nice to know I can still make you blush once in a while,” he said when he saw the embarrassed expression.  
  
Ianto kissed him as a distraction, and one turned into half a dozen. “You're not thinking of doing the scene from “From Here to Eternity, I hope,” Ianto said as their lips parted.  
  
“Sounds good to me.”  
  
Ianto wondered if there was deeper meaning in the words. Time was something they were both always aware of but rarely spoke about. Jack had eternity, Ianto didn't. They lived in the now, every day cherished.  
  
“There are places sand was never meant to be,” Ianto told him, deliberately keeping the topic light.  
  
“This is alien sand. It doesn't stick to human skin.”  
  
“I'll believe that when I see it,” Ianto murmured, distracted by Jack's wandering hands and the body pressing harder against him.  
  
“Allow me to demonstrate.”  
  
Turned out they did indeed recreate the scene from the movie, and Jack was right about the sand.

  
  
**The end**

11/19/19


	39. Wild Goose Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto are looking forward to a night alone, but as usual, duty interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, "Stunt," at [](https://ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://ficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**ficlets**  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: Teen  
Words: 336

**Wild Goose Chase**

  
Ianto knocked on the doorframe of Jack's office perfunctorily, waiting till he looked up before speaking. “Cardiff's finest just called. They've had a report of a strange-looking creature in Bute park. There's been no rift activity, though.”  
  
“I guess we'd better check it out,” Jack said regretfully. He'd been looking forward to an evening of fun and games with Ianto, but as often happened, the universe had other ideas. “Could be a Weevil.”  
  
“Cockblocked by a Weevil again, I suppose,” Ianto muttered as he grabbed their coats.  
  
Armed with Weevil spray and firearms, the two Torchwood men searched the area of the park where the 'monster' had supposedly been sighted. After almost an hour, they were satisfied there was nothing out of the ordinary lurking.  
  
“Probably just kids,” Jack opined.  
  
“Someone mistook kids for an alien?” Ianto responded dubiously.  
  
Jack shook his head. “They come here to fool around and lose track of time. First thing you know, they're going to be late getting home. To avoid getting in trouble, the more imaginative of them decides to go to the police, complaining of seeing a monster."  
  
“Wouldn't a flat tire be a better excuse?”  
  
“Only so many times you can use that pretext,” Jack countered. “They figure their parents will think they would never have made up such a ridiculous story, so it must be true.”  
  
“You've been watching too many American cryptid shows,” Ianto told him.  
  
“Now that we've cleared this up...” Jack fell silent as they both heard a distinct rustling coming from the bushes. He approached warily, Ianto close behind.  
  
“That doesn't sound like--” Ianto cut off the yell of surprise as a small rabbit jumped out of the shrubbery.  
  
Jack chuckled in relief. “So much for monsters.”  
  
“Might be an alien rabbit,” Ianto quipped.  
  
“We've done everything we can here. Let's let the police know there's nothing to be worried about. The night's still early yet,” he winked at Ianto. “I believe we have unfinished business at the Hub.  
  
“Indeed we do.”  
  


**The end**

11/19/19


	40. Learning the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto has a lot to learn, and Jack is happy to teach him, but Ianto is mostly just dismayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, ‘Dismay’ at [](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**100words**](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/)  
Characters: Jack, Ianto  
Rating: G

**Learning the Ropes**

Being newly immortal, Ianto Jones was naturally hesitant. Luckily, he had Jack to show him the ropes. He was grateful, truly he was, but at the moment, he was mainly horrified.  
  
“Some ways of dying should be avoided. Take decapitation,” Jack explained earnestly. “When your head is severed, you can still see and hear for a moment. Believe me, it’s very disconcerting to see one’s body lying a few feet away!”  
  
Ianto didn’t know whether to believe, but he decided to heed the warning just on principle.  
  
Who knew there would be so much to learn when one became immortal?

**fin**


	41. Misunderstood: Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are different kinds of jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Past Prompts Revisited #300 ~ #349 using #317 Jealous, at Slash the Drabble, on Live Journal.  
Words: 200  
Rating: Teen  
Characters: Ianto (Jack/Ianto)

  
Ianto knows that Jack thinks he’s jealous of Gwen. And he is, though not for assumed reasons. Jack doesn’t understand, and Ianto will never tell him. It’s because their relationship is untarnished with the acrid taste of betrayal. Yes, he resents her for that, her easy guilt-free rapport. The past will always be between him and Jack, lurking and unspoken. He can’t take it back, erase the things he’s done. Or the things Jack did.  
  
Gwen’s relationship with Jack in unburdened, pure. No shadows. No skeletons in the closet. He envies her that.  
  
Sometimes he wishes they had met under different circumstances. Maybe with him as the owner of a coffee shop, and Jack, a patron who stopped in every day before work, because, of course, Ianto’s brew is the best in the city. What would it be like to have a relationship devoid of guilt and the memory of bitterness? If the natural chemistry between them wasn’t tarnished?  
  
He knows it’s a miracle they’ve been able to forge something so amazing out of the shambles of the past... but sometimes he wonders how much more it could have been.  
  
It’s not petty jealousy. It’s the sharp tang of remorse.  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. The Best Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto gets a lovely surprise one morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'Love Letter' at [](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**100words**](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Words: 100

**The Best Thing**

Ianto entered the tourist office, smiling when he saw a single red rose balanced precariously in a coffee mug on the desk. A pink post-it note was stuck to the side.  
  
He peeled off the note, smile softening as he read Jack's scrawl:  
  
_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._  
  
They weren't much for romantic gestures, making occasions such as this especially heartwarming. It was a lovely way to start an ordinary day.  
  
Later, Ianto would turn the note over and write 'ditto' on the back, delivering it to Jack stuck to the bottom of his morning coffee.  
  



	43. Sight For Sore Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets an unexpected intervention while on his path of self-destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, "Attack" at [](https://tripledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tripledrabbles**](https://tripledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: Teen  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Note: Post-COE

**Sight for Sore Eyes**

  
The back alley was filthy and smelled like stale booze and piss. Wasn’t the first time Jack had found himself in such a situation, and it wouldn’t be the last. He wasn’t fighting very hard against the man who was determined to beat him to a pulp, he figured he deserved whatever misery came his way. What did it matter when you couldn’t die? The physical pain was a welcome distraction. The alcohol he’d consumed made everything hazy and distant, so he decided not to fight back. He wouldn’t be very effective as uncoordinated as he was, and it would be over sooner.  
  
He went down hard after a particularly vicious kick (steel-toed boots?), clutching his middle and spitting blood from a lost tooth. As he waited for the oblivion of death, the assault abruptly stopped. Perhaps his adversary didn’t find any sport in a victim who made it too easy.  
  
Silence fell, broken only by his harsh breathing.  
  
“You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself.”  
  
It was the beloved voice he heard in every dream, whenever he lost the battle against sleep.  
  
Jack gave a mirthless laugh. “Why should I listen to you?! You aren’t even real.” If only he could _see_ this man, just one more time. If only...  
  
“What am I? Your guilty conscience?”  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
“Open your eyes, Jack.” The voice held a hint of amusement.  
  
Jack hadn’t even realized they were closed. He opened them on command, blinking and rubbing them as they watered uncontrollably. He could sense a presence nearby. Had the guy come back for more?  
  
Then, when he could focus again, he rubbed them more vigorously. A miracle stood over him, the one lover he would have sold his soul to see again.

Ianto Jones stood in front of him.  
  
**The end**  
02/01/20


	44. Chemistry? Yeah, Chemistry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one secret Ianto never wanted to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, “Chemistry,” at [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**drabble_zone**](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Words: 200  
Rating: Teen  
Notes: This was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the prompt. I also seem to have a 'thing' for Jack calling Ianto by both his names. So sue me.

**Chemistry? Yeah, chemistry...**

At first, Ianto was embarrassed when Jack caught him watching one of his favorite films. He’d hoped no one would ever find out he owned a copy of “Guys and Dolls.” The movie seemed to be right up Jack’s alley, though, and soon they were both enjoying the unconventional love story.  
  
“‘Ol' blue eyes was so skinny there,” Jack remarked.  
  
“If you’ve got a story about shagging him, I don’t want to hear it.”  
  
Jack laughed. “Not likely! Sky Masterson is more to my tastes, anyway. So sexy in those suits. And there’s the lovely Sarah, pretending to be all buttoned up and inhibited, hiding all that passion underneath...”  
  
Ianto sensed a pattern in Jack’s tastes. He hmmed noncommittally, feigning obliviousness.  
  
“You know something else we have in common?” Jack asked, sliding closer.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Chemistry.”  
  
“Chemistry?”  
  
“Oh yeah...” Jack intoned, nuzzling his neck. “We have amazing chemistry, Ianto Jones.”  
  
Ianto thrilled at the knowledge that Jack felt it too. It defied all logic and persisted in the face of obstacles that would have torn others apart, but when their bodies came together, there was no room for lies or pretense. The truth came out in their lovemaking.  
  
It was real.  
  


**The end**

2/9/20


	45. My Whole World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace in a hectic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Amnesty using the prompt, "Dancing," at [](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anythingdrabble**](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)  
Words: 400  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: Teen  
Notes: Inspired by the Nickelback song, “Satellite.” A bit on the sweet side but it's for V-Day. Don't know if the U.K. Celebrates half-price candy day, but it's a popular 'holiday' here. ;)

**My Whole World**

Jack strolled into the kitchen, leaning against the refrigerator to enjoy the sight in front of him. Ianto was at the sink, still in his work suit, cuffs undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he finished washing the dinner dishes. Even after all these years, watching Ianto remained one of his favorite pastimes.  
  
Eventually, Ianto paused in his cleaning. He turned around and regarded Jack knowingly. “Kids tucked into bed?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Good. You want to give me a hand finishing up?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“The quicker it’s done, the faster we can be upstairs...in bed,” Ianto coaxed.  
  
“Got a better idea.” Jack came forward purposefully. He hit a few buttons on his wrist strap and music filled the air. After taking the dishrag out of Ianto’s hands and tossing it into the sink, he maneuvered his amused partner into a dance position.  
  
“You know what tomorrow is?” he asked after a few moments of enjoying the closeness.  
  
“Our daughter’s birthday.”  
  
Rose Harkness-Jones had been scheduled to make her debut into the world on February 21st. She’d had other ideas, and put in a surprise appearance a week early. It had been a memorable day, to say the least. Jack liked to say she was Ianto’s Valentine’s Day gift. Ianto couldn’t disagree.  
  
“Besides that.”  
  
Ianto pretended to think it over. “Half-priced candy day Eve!”  
  
He affected a swoon. “Careful – you’ll sweep me off my feet!”  
  
“That’s what you get for dancing with me,” Ianto responded, laughing.  
  
It was an act, and they both knew it. Ianto pretended to be unaffected, but he enjoyed the romance as much as Jack did.  
  
He ignored the barb and began singing into the ear nearest his lips. _“You can be my whole _world,_ if I can be your satellite...”_  
  
“That’s the other way around,” Ianto told him softly, sincerely.  
  
“Right now, right here, you and the kids _are_ my whole world,” he promised.  
  
The present is all anyone truly has, and no one knew that better than them. Make every second count. They’d been doing that for over a decade.  
  
“I believe this song takes place in a bedroom...” Ianto whispered in a voice rough with growing passion.  
  
“Have I ever mentioned, I like the way you think?” he asked as he began steering them towards the door without letting go.  
  
“Take me to bed.”  
  
That was one request Jack would never deny.

**The end**

2/14/20


	46. GOOD RIDDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #145 at [](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/)  
Characters: Team Torchwood  
Length: 200 words  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: This immediately came to me when I saw the photo so I had to write it. Self-indulgent humor at the expense of COE (I know it doesn't look the same). You probably need to know TW to fully appreciate this.

**GOOD RIDDANCE**

“Um...”  
  
“That’s...”  
  
“A sight you don’t see every day.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
The Torchwood team stood surveying the scene before them speculatively. It was an incongruous sight, to be sure. Not at all what they’d expected when they’d answered the rift alert.  
  
“That’s not supposed to happen,” Gwen spoke the obvious, not taking her attention away from Thames House, which was currently almost entirely swallowed up by the Earth. A few sheep milled about, looking confused to find a massive building in the middle of their field.  
  
“Maybe it’s a sinkhole,” Tosh suggested. They’d seen that before, and it was indeed a bizarre sight, even if it had a wholly terrestrial cause. No pun intended.  
  
Owen squinted up at it. “Not bloody likely, with those alien ships flying about up there.”  
  
Ianto’s brow furrowed. “Those are birds.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Could be alien birds, I suppose.”  
  
“Regardless, I don’t recall Thames House being in the middle of the Brecon Beacons,” Jack stated his expert opinion.  
  
“Or sinking into the ground steadily,” Tosh added. It was almost gone, and in a few minutes, it would be buried, probably forever.  
  
“Good riddance,” Ianto finally proclaimed. “I never liked that building anyway.”

**the end**

2/16/20


	47. Surrendering to the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto stops fighting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Surrender,' at [](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**100words**](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/)  
Characters: Ianto (Jack/Ianto)  
Words: 100  
Rating: Teen  
Notes: Inspired by the audio drama, “Broken” but stands on its own.

**Surrendering to the Inevitable**

Time wore at Ianto’s defenses, making it increasingly harder for him to resist Jack. The pheromones and the flirting were a potent combination. Innuendo laden quips and blinding smiles didn’t help. The dashing hero was someone few people would turn down, yet Ianto fought the good fight, holding onto his pain, using it as a shield of protection.  
  
It was the hint of vulnerability that finished him in the end. The brutal honesty in Jack’s voice.  
  
“We’re all broken.”  
  
With those words came Ianto’s surrender.  
  
From that moment, hope began to bloom. Maybe, just maybe, they could mend each other.  
  


**End**

2/19/20


	48. Empty Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto isn't taking things quite how Jack had expected. Jack should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, “Silence is Golden,” at   
[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**drabble_zone**](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Words: 200  
Rating: Teen

**Empty Nest**

The silence in the house was disconcerting. Jack approached the lounge tentatively, unsure of what Ianto’s mood would be. They’d seen their youngest off to University earlier, and the nest was now empty. Ianto had been devoted to them since their births, a dotting and attentive father.  
  
“Everything okay?” he asked, watching as Ianto put down the book he’d been reading.  
  
“You do realize we’re totally alone now,” Ianto said, approaching Jack in what could only be described as a stalk.  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“_Finally_.” Ianto slid his arms around Jack’s waist. “Alone in the house.” He nuzzled Jack’s neck. “The kids know that if they don’t knock when they come over, it’s at their own risk. We’ve got a lot of territory to christen, don’t you think?” he murmured, pressing his lower body into Jack’s.  
  
“Naked hide and seek?” Jack suggested hopefully, his mind full of visions of all the things they hadn’t had much opportunity to indulge in for years.  
  
“If you’re really, really good,” Ianto promised.  
  
“Oh, I’m good,” Jack responded smugly.  
  
“Show, don’t tell.”  
  
The house wasn’t so silent after all, as show and tell was only one of the games to be played in the coming days.  
  
  


**the end**

3/08/20


	49. Romantic Notions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are in the eye of the beholder, as Gwen finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Challenge, “Difference of Opinion," at <https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/>  
Characters: Gwen, Jack (Janto-centric)  
Rated: PG  
Words: 100

**Romantic Notions**

  
  
"Gotta run, weevil hunting with Ianto!"  
  
Gwen shook her head in fond exasperation. "I suppose you're going to follow that up with a game of naked hide and seek?"  
  
"If I'm lucky," Jack told her with a wink.  
  
"You know, Rhys cooks me romantic candlelight dinners."  
  
"You saying you wouldn't enjoy a rousing alien hunt to get the blood pumping? Jack countered knowingly.  
  
Gwen kept silent, unable to deny the job was exciting, but not about to admit it.  
  
"Besides, for Ianto and me, Weevil hunting _is_ romantic.  
  
"Romantic!"  
  
"It's how we first met," Jack explained with a reminiscent smile.  
  


**The end**

  
8/12/20


End file.
